Welcome to Jira-2!
The first mission as a group; minus Creon, who disappeared before we left. The Mission As we learned at the Starwhale Pub from Yfrit, there is an abandoned ship that the DSK lost several months ago up on Jira-2, a moon of Keller, with a connecting elevator. We are told It was a passion project for an engineer, and as such they cannot designate funds to retrieve it. We have 24 hours to find it and bring it back-- we would receive 250GP, or 50 per party-member, and possibly be sent on more missions if we were successful. Getting to Jira-2 We discuss hijacking a spelljammer, which Does Not Work Out. In the midst of all the arguing, Creon disappears to places unknown. We agree to just take the damn elevator up and finally arrive on Jira-2, maybe a little behind schedule. When we land, we realize we have no idea what direction the ship could be in and lose our chance to ask anyone when the family we rode up with in the elevator drives away. We ask a robot assistant for help, and he is.... a little slow. Gerome tries to fix it, and then gets frustrated and decides to pop off the head, which he does with Vigil and Sheevah's help. We decide to head to the deadlands, in the North West. The Deadlands Gerome and Kevin try and get the bigger two to carry them, but no dice, so we all have to walk, and Gerome has to lug around this head of the robot with him. Sheevah notices Kevin's lute reds 'Ms. Velhiri' on the side. As we're walking Vigil notices something is up with the sand and we carefully walk around what looks to be quicksand. Kevin throws a coin in the center like a wishing well, and three Mud Mephits crawl out and, you guessed it, roll initiative. One Mephit is knocked out by Kevin's sleep and falls into the quicksand. Another is taken out by Sheevah and Vigil, and the last is ultimately fucked up when Gerome launches the robot head at it. Dude, what the fuck that is wild. We keep going, as none of us are really badly injured, and after racking up some exhaustion points, eventually come across an abandoned ship. Should this be fishy? Yes. Did we investigate? Yes. Was it a thorough investigation? No. We're tired and realizing there's nothing out this way, so we up and take that ship. fuck yeah. We head back the way we came with the intention of going South West. Oops, a Goof After sailing for some time, scouting, we decide, hey. It's been a long day. We all have some points of exhaustion. Lets nap in shifts. So we lay our precious little heads down, and before you know it, we're being attacked by three dwarves. It doesn't take long to figure out that it's their ship we're on-- mostly because they keep screaming it at us. We try to de-escalate but it doesn't work so, again, roll initiative. Vigil drops the ship on one of them, a third is thrown off the side of the ship after sneaking on board with invisibility, and the third lives long enough to hear their screams and surrenders. With his help we come to a body of water and everyone dives in trying to figure out what's at the bottom. Kevin sees something and immediately swims down, disappearing, and Vigil swiftly follows after. Gerome takes off his armor and ties down the dwarf, who is absolutely terrified of us and promises not to move. Sheevah dives down, and then eventually, Gerome follows. Who Parks a Ship in a Cave When we come out the other side, Kevin barely alive cause that's a long way to swim, we find the ship we were looking for. It has a strange white core that glows when people get near it; but only sometimes. Gerome figures out this is the engine, though it's different than anything he's ever seen before. We climb inside, and prepare to fly home; but also debate like.... how much does the DSK need this ship? Because we like this ship. We ''really ''like this ship. But we'll cross that bridge when we get to it, and there's a plot, and Vigil and Yfrit are friends, etc. We get our dwarf definitely-not-friend-we-killed-his-family and head back down planetside.